Cat and Mouse
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Mickie James loves playing with her neighbor's little brother. One day, while his older sister is away, Mickie decides that the games are over, and it is time to take what she wants...


_**I have decided to do another story about Mickie James and a OC. If everything goes well, I will be doing the stories like this in the future. The stories that I intend to be typing will be short, sweet, and to the point. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy it, as much as I did writing it. Not in that way, but who am I to judge, right?**_

* * *

Mickie James loved her home in the summertime. After she retired from wrestling, she moved into a modest home back in California, near Malibu. Most of the time, it was really hot around there, though. So you would not be able to do anything, really. That meant that she would not be able to tend to her lawn, or even leave the home. She was the type of person that she had to do something, or rather the person that she just had to be doing something most of time, or she would go stir crazy. That came from being on the road most of the time, and now that she was not traveling most of the time anymore, she had a lot of free time to herself. Was she lonely? Not a lot, but it did get lonesome sometimes.

To get on a different subject, Mickie's neighbors were friendly most of the time. Some of them were middle aged men that tried to flirt with her a lot, and she had to shut them down. One of her neighbor's, Marie, who was a detective, was nice enough that they actually became friends. They would go shopping, hang out at each other's houses, and they pratically became sisters at one point.

Marie was not an only child, though. Marie had a little brother, Michael, who was about 17 years old. He had long blonde hair, a contrast to Marie's medium length hair. Mickie was really fascinated by Michael for some reason. He had those ice blue eyes, was in good shape with a good build and muscles that he had, and what made things even better, Mickie knew that he had a crush on her. Mickie knew this, and enjoyed teasing him about it. Mickie was not sure that Marie knew about it though, but it was clear that Michael was pining for her.

Whenever Mickie was over Marie's house, and Michael was there, she wore short skirts, and a top that would show off her cleavage, knowing that Michael would drool over her. He would too, and Mickie knew it. She loved doing stuff like that. Also, Marie and Mickie would go to the mall, and when they would go to the lingerie store, Mickie would wear skimpy lingerie in front of him, further driving him crazy.

This being California, and it being sunny most of the time, Mickie would be laying out in her backyard in a bikini, sunbathing. Ironically, the perfect spot to sunbath in would be in a spot where Michael's bedroom window would be overlooking. Michael would be watching, and Mickie would wave at him if she saw her. Of course, in this little game that they played, Michael would play back. See, Michael for his age, was very smart. Chances are, he knew that Mickie was playing him, and he either did not care, or he enjoyed being played.

Michael loved to cut the grass with his shirt off, and that gave Mickie full view of his chiseled chest and muscles. That turned her on so much, it took every ounce of willpower that he had not to throw him to the ground, and fuck his brains out right there, in full view of everyone.

Flash forward to right now, Mickie was just lounging around her house, and she heard a lawnmower going. Almost immediately, she grew aroused, and felt excited, and went to see Michael cutting the grass, not seeing Marie's car in the driveway. Mickie could only watch as Michael kept cutting the grass. Michael kept cutting, and Mickie could not help but to slide her hand into her sweats, and panties, slowly fingering herself. She did it slowly so she could watch as he continued to cut, but just as she was going to reach the point, Michael finished cutting, and went into the house. Mickie was too worked up to calm down, and then she had an idea. Seeing as how Marie was gone, and Michael was home alone, she decided to have some fun with him. First she had to change...

* * *

Michael, dressed in only his sweats, sat on the couch in his living room, watching TV with a glass of water in his hand. He had just gotten out of the shower, and was trying to relax after cutting his grass, which took a bit of time, mind you. He was just getting relaxed when he heard someone knocking on his front door. Michael sighed, and went to answer it. To his surprise, and delight, it was Mickie. Michael invited Mickie inside, and she smiled, and she walked past him, rubbing her butt against him, which Michael knew she did on purpose.

Michael saw that she was dressed in a really tight black dress. The dress was able to reach her thighs, but barely. It looked as though she was poured into that dress, it was that tight on her.

"Mickie?" Michael said, struggling to keep his voice normal. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I saw that Marie was out, so I figured that you were lonely. So I came over to keep you company." Mickie said, smiling at him. Michael literally could not keep his eyes off of her. All of her curves was being shown off in that dress. His body was showing attraction, as well. Mickie saw the tent in his sweatpants, and could not help but to smile.

"So, I take it that you like what I am wearing?" Mickie said, walking towards him. Michael began to back away, until he bumped into a corner. That is when Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body tightly against his. She felt his hard on rub against her, and she smiled lightly.

"Mickie, wait. We can't do this." Michael said, knowing he was lying to himself.

Mickie did not listen, and she leaned in, and kissed him. Michael felt himself melting into the kiss, but then he snapped back into reality, and broke away from her. He ran into the bathroom upstairs.

Mickie smiled, and followed him.

* * *

Michael was breathing heavily as he looked in the mirror at himself. It was strange. He wanted Mickie, wanted her more than everything in the world. Now that he had her here, alone in his house, he really did not know what to do. He wondered what he was going to do? Should he reject her? No, he knew that was not going to happen, because he did not want to. Should he surrender to her? Scary thought, but then again it turned him on thinking about that...

"Hey there." Mickie said, causing Michael to jump at the sound of her voice.

"M-Mickie! Look, sorry about what happened earlier." Michael said. Mickie walked towards him, and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Stop talking." Mickie said. Mickie then pushed Michael down on the toilet, and slid his sweatpants down around his ankles, then his boner popped up.

"Wow. I can't believe how big it is." Mickie said with a smile. Michael watched as Mickie slid herself onto his dick, and began rocking back and forth on him.

"God, Mickie..." Michael moaned as she quickened the pace on Michael. Michael reached forwards, and pulled down the front of her dress, biting on one of her breasts.

"That's right. Bite my titty." Mickie said, rocking on him even harder.

"Mickie..." Michael choked out.

"That's alright baby, cum with me." Mickie said quickening the pace. Once Mickie did that, Michael felt as though a shock went through his body, and then he felt exhausted with pleasure.

Mickie slid off of him, and stared at him, as he panted with exhaustion.

"How do you feel?" Mickie asked as she fixed her clothes.

"A little dizzy." Michael answered.

"Your first orgasm will do that to you." Mickie smiled. "Walk me to the door?"

"Sure." Michael said. As he got to his feet, Michael was a little off of it, and Mickie laughed a little under her breath. Michael quietly walked her to the door, and as she stood in the doorway, Mickie looked at him, and knew that he had something on his mind.

"Mickie, I was wondering, did you think we could, you know, do this again sometime?" Michael asked, in a shy way.

Mickie leaned in, and gave him a kiss. "Sure, babe. Anytime I need something done, I'll call on you."

Michael watched as Mickie walked into her home, and before she closed the door, she gave him a wink.

_You're mine now. _Mickie thought.


End file.
